Chapter 5 Trouble with family
by Vizer101
Summary: Allura wonders if her family will be ok. Lisa gets some new about her friend.


div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;"Chapter 5 The trouble with family/div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;"The mysterious person told Lisa everything that she needed to do in order. The mysterious person smiled "Do you understand?" asked the mysterious person./div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;""Yes, I hate you!" scolded Lisa./div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;""Oh get over it you'll learn to love it," said the mysterious person./div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;""…..I swear, when this is over I'm coming after you" scolded Lisa./div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;""Trust me, when you do your first assignment you will have no desire to kill me, we'll be in touch" said the mystery person as she disappeared./div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;"Lisa took off, she jumped from tree to tree not long after she ran into Joe he gave her a hug/div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;""Are you ok Lisa" asked Joe./div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;""I'm fine…..just tried…How's everyone"? Asked Lisa/div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;""Luna and Eve are fine, I'm guessing J's die"? Asked Joe/div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;""Yes, I want to hurry back to the kingdom I'm tired said Lisa. She took off jumping then Joe followed./div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;"***/div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;"Back at the hospital Yuna entered Luna's room. "Mom, I heard you went all out on your mission. So I take it the mission was a successes" said Yuna. As she started to fluff Luna's pillow./div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;""Yes, you can stop fluffing my pillow I'm fine" said Luna./div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;"Yuna smiled /div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;""that's what they all say, and then you call the nurse for something I'm taking care of you until you get your strength back" said Yuna. Yuna spent the night at the hospital they talked until Luna fell asleep./div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;"Two weeks later, Allura was sleeping when she woke up to arguing. /div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;" "What is it now" said Allura she got out of bed and walked down the hall way, she slowly put her heard to the door Joe, May, and Lisa were in there/div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;""What! Do you mean you won't do the mission tomorrow?" Scolded Joe/div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;""I have things to do tomorrow….I have no time to go on the missions you assign me, the king has a mission for me, I know the co needs me, but this one is more important. ..It's always the same with you, you give me crap about everything I'm my own women" said Lisa./div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;""Your fathers just stressed, he didn't mean to take his anger out on you Lisa" said May calmly./div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;"Joe and Lisa didn't say anything else to each other./div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;""...Allura" called Lisa. Allura Joe and May gapes. "go get back into bed" order Lisa./div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;"Allura ran back to bed "I didn't even make a sound, hmm that's how good my sister is at finding people" said Allura./div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;"The next morning was quite Lisa left for her mission early Allura looked tired/div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;""Couldn't sleep" said May./div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;""How could I with all the screaming and the snarling last night" said Allura./div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;""Oh, sorry about that" said May with a frown on her face./div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;""Yes, what were you doing up so late last night?" asked Joe/div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;""Look, I'm worried about my sister I have a feeling something will happen and…I'm going to school now forget what I said" said Allura as she left for school./div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;"Allura sat down at her deck she closed her eyes for a second. Yuna sat down next to her "wow, you looked wiped out" said Yuna./div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;""Mom dad wouldn't stop arguing with Lisa, I got no sleep and my family's having problems" said Allura she put her head down and as soon as a minute past she fell asleep./div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;""Oh Allura" said Yuna./div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;"Later that night Lisa came home from her mission she walked down the hall way and saw Allura, working on her magic./div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;""Magic control can be hard to do sis" said Lisa./div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;"Allura smiled "I know but I'm a moon star just like you so I'll get it" said Allura./div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;""About that, Allura you don't have to be like me, and it's ok to be jellies of me, even if you end up hating me someday" said Lisa./div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;""What! I could never hate you" said Allura./div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;"Joe entered the room "the king would like to see you now Lisa" said Joe./div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;""What I'm trying to say is follow your own path, not mine" said Lisa as she left the house./div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;"Allura got this idea to follow Lisa to the castle Lisa entered the kings office/div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;" "Lisa please sit down, glad you could make it" said the king. Allura listened from the door. "I have tragic news, it's about Eve" said the king/div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;""What happened"? Asked Lisa "Eve…..was, murdered earlier today" said the king./div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;"Allura gapes Lisa's eyes widened Allura thought "murder! Who could have done this"? Wondered Allura/div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;""I don't know who did it but she died by a psychic attack" said the king./div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;"Allura didn't want to hear more so she ran back home./div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;""What a tragedy it is, I just wish I knew who, it was" said Lisa./div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;""Come to think of it, you looked up to Eve as a big sister didn't you" asked the king/div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;"Lisa nodded her head yes, "not to worry, will find the person who did this and will bring him or her to justice, I'm sorry Lisa" said the king./div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 18px;"Lisa got up from her seat "thank you, for telling me and its ok I'll be fine" said Lisa as she left the room. Lisa stood there for a moment then her eyes changed color and changed formed "Tomorrow night, my mission begins" said Lisa./div 


End file.
